Heartstrings and Beach Things
by ASortofWing
Summary: Sora is faced with the problem of telling Kairi how he really feels about her. Follow he and Kairi through one very long day at the beach as he tries to finally confess. KH2 Spoilers. M for content. SXK, RXOC. Sweet Story. I love Reviews! Complete.
1. Life's a Beach

**Heartstrings and Beach Things  
**By ASortof wing

**_Disclaimer: Wahh. I don't own any content of Kingdom Hearts/2. _**

**_Prologue  
_**It was the early hours of another summer morning when Sora's eyes opened. He had not recieved proper sleep in days. Lately, a strong feeling of restlessness had been causing him to wake earlier and earlier each passing sunup.

It was two years ago when he had returned to Destiny Islands after defeating Xemnas with his close buddy, Riku. It was at that time he had also been finally reunited with Kairi, a wonderful girl and long time friend. When ariving at Destiny Islands, Sora was presented with a bottle, containing a message from King Mickey - no doubt warning Sora of future endeavors. Since then, no further word had come- And Sora was getting antsy.

Kairi, Riku and Sora have sense then moved back into Twilight Town and enjoyed recreating wonderful, lost memories together. It was clear to them that the more time they spent in one another's company, the better.

Is it true that absence makes the heart grow stronger?  
We'll just have to find out.

* * *

**Chapter one: Life's a Beach. **

Brushing his teeth, Sora was getting nervous. Like usual. He glanced towards Riku's bed from a crack in the bathroom doorway, foam frothing from his mouth. His eyes whipped up to a nearby clock, which read 7:15 AM, exactly. Not only did Sora get up early, he expected Riku to do the same - for reasons unknown. Perhaps a time mangement issue.

_I wonder if Riku is getting up any time soon.. We're going to be late to meet everyone! _

As soon as the thought passed through Sora's mind, Riku, cloaked with his bed sheet jumped out from behind the bathroom door.  
"YOOUUU!" He yelled, raising his sheet high above his head, like a giant bat. Sora's toothbrush dove into his mouth in shock, causing him to choke and sputter. After spitting into the sink and regaining the colour in his face, Sora spun around furiously to face Riku - A bird who's intrest was not in the worm.

"What was that fo-" Began Sora,  
"YOU!" Interrupted Riku, his eyes red and bloodshot, bed sheet wrapped around his neck, "Always waking up at ungodly hours! Why? Is this because I ate the last Egg last night? You could have had it! I asked you and you said it was fine th-"

"Stop, You're rambling!" Said Sora, his hands balling up into fists.

Riku's mouth shut, unquestioningly, his brows furrowed. With a little whine he turned around and slinked back to his bed. Sora rolled his eyes and watched as Riku fell face first into his bed with a small bounce.

"It isn't like i'm doing this on purpose.." Sighed Sora, slooshing cold water onto his face.  
A grunt came from Riku's way.  
Sora looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were wide and juvinile -blue. Always blue. His hair was still as out there as ever, and he had now the slightest bit of facial hair under his bottom lip- A nice sign of puberty.  
He spoke to himself softy, as he walked out of the bathroom towards a lovely picture of Kairi, which stood on a nearby bedstand.  
"I just thought i'd hear from him by now.."

At a more reasonable time, Rike and Sora stepped out of their appartment above the Synthesis shop, slowly clicking the door shut behind them.  
"Hey Sora," Said Riku, following Sora down the circular steps to the ground below, "Is today going to be the day?"  
**_Clunk, Clunk Clunk.._**  
"Huh?" Asked Sora, glancing behind him. "Day for what?"  
Riku grinned slightly, "You know, the day you step up and become a man. The day you finally confess your feelings to Kairi- The day you tell her you want to be with her and father her children an-"

"_Riku!_" Said Sora, stopping and whirling around to spot him and his smug look.  
"Hey, it's no secret, pal," Said Riku, putting his hands in his pockets, "Its not like I sleep across the room from you, or anything. I hear you at night."

Riku smirked a little as his hand took the shape of a cylindar and moved slightly southward while beginning to jerk, nonchalantly. Sora blushed emmensly.

"Stop being such a sleeze ball. I'll do it when i'm read-" He said, scratching his cheek a little.  
"'Sleaze ball'?" Interrupted Riku, his lip thinning slightly. "Me? Hm. Thats funny, because it seems to me, _you're_ the one who's being pretty sleazy right about now."  
"How do you mean?" Asked Sora, furrowing his eyes slightly. Where did he come off calling him sleazy for nothing?

"Well, lets see," Began Riku, putting his hands on his hips, a small growl coming from within. "It's been years since we get back and you haven't said anything to Kairi about how much you like her. So, you leave her to do all the flirting and, from an outsider's opinion, she comes onto you A.Lot. And you _know_ it. So, how about you stop leading her on and tell her you feel the same!"

After Riku's speech, Sora merely stood there. Was that really how things were? He wanted to defend himself, but sadly, no words came.  
"Yeah? Well.. What do you know." Said Sora, pathetically. With that, he turned and continued down the stairs, slowly, his head filling with thoughts about what to say to Kairi when he sees her..

Riku watched him become a few steps ahead of him before continuing.  
"Humph," He said under his breath, folding his arms. "I happen to know she loves you.. Jerk."

**_Clunk, Clunk Clunk...  
_**

* * *

"Sora! Riku!"  
The voice rang from the entrance to Station Plaza where Kairi was waiting.  
"Hey." Said Riku, smiling a bit, heading inside to buy his ticket.  
"Hi Sora." Said Kairi, a wide, sweet smile reaching across her lips.  
"Hi Kairi.." Said Sora, reaching up to scratch the back of his head with a weird grin. 

"You look pretty Tan, Sora- Have you been out much?"  
"Oh yeah." Said Sora, taking Kairi's bag from her and hunching it over his shoulder, "I've been out seeing my girlfriend."  
"Oh.. the old lady with the Bee problem, huh?" She said, blushing a little at Sora's unexpected chivalry, "I'll have to tell her what's what."

Sora blushed slightly, but as Riku said, did nothing in return. Kairi was silient.. Awkwardness is a definate conversation killer.  
"S-So. You guys been waiting long for us?" Sora said, beginning to step up to the ticket booth.  
"Huh? Oh, no. Olette had a major hair problem." Kairi said, following tout-suit. "We got it under control, though."  
"Hair problem?" Said Sora, his eye quirking. "She's never like that.."

Kairi's eyes glanced all about for any eaves droppers-  
"It's because she wants to look good for Pence. She has a crush on him."  
"Pence!" Said Sora, surpized.  
Kairi's hand flew from nowhere and closed down upon Sora's mouth, tightly. He could smell her- the lotion she used, the faint smell of sweat... It made him dizzy.  
"Shh, you! It's a secret." Kairi rolled her eyes and caught a look from the Ticketer, who was no doubt questioning their sanity.

"Two please." She said, releasing his face. "See if I tell you secret's again."

Not many were on the train. Since it's completion the previous year, the underground tunnel to Destiny Islands had only a 10 person limit per car. This was to ensure not only a safe trip, but a quiet beach for those of Twilight Town. One train in the morning, One train at twelve O'clock noon, and one at night.

This time the train was packed with familiar friends and faces.  
Sora and Kairi were in the back, next to eachother, chatting about ice cream. Next came Riku and his girlfriend, Lita. They had met through Kairi one day. You see, Kairi and Riku were arguing about hygene. Kairi did not like Riku's hair so long and Riku did not like Kairi telling him how to be Riku. As their voices escalated, a nearby friend of Kairi came over and demanded that he lower his voice. When he refused, the girl wound up and sucker punched him, causing both nostrils to bleed immediately. They have been very involved with eachother ever sense.  
Infront of them was Olette and Pence, jabbering away. Lastly, Hayner was fast sleep on everyones beach things up front.

Sora kept his voice low. He wanted very much to tell Kairi how much he wanted to be with her, but it had become difficult. Teenage circumstances being what they were, Kairi was no longer a child. She had grown slightly taller, as did Sora. Her body stayed slim in places and grew, amply, in others. Her hair was quite long, straight, and dark, reaching nearly to the small of her back. Sora's head swam, always.

"Kairi, I..I've never told you, but.." Began Sora, smiling a little, "When I came back, I decided to take a look in the cave.. You know, the 'secret' one?"  
Kairi nodded, "Yep, the one with all the funny doodles we did when we were kids."  
Sora chuckled, "Heh, yeah.. Doodles.."

Were they really just doodles..?

"A-anyway, I went back there and I saw.. you drew something. Something that wasn't there before. A picture of you and I sharing a Powpoufruit.. "  
Kairi stared at him, her face becoming hot and red. She did draw that, when they both separated for the first time. However, it was he who first showed the image of him wanting her to be a part of his life, always.

"You saw that, huh?" She said, her hands coming together in her lap, her eyes drifting away from his to regard them.  
"Yeah."  
"What'd you think..?" She said, her voice low and beckoning.

The hair on the back of Sora's neck stood on end at the sound of the deepness of her voice. It was stimulating. His eyes trailed from her profile down to her breasts as they rose and fell with her breath. His mouth fell agape for a mere second, making sure he got enough Oxygen to his head...What did he think? He thought it had to come true.

_I think you're gorgeous.. I think you're perfect.. I think you're my girl, I think- _

**SCCHHHRRREEECHHH!  
**

Sora's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden lurch of the train. Loosing his balance, he stuck a hand out to steady him. Coincedentally, that hand also landed on the top portion of Kairi's left thigh.

_"Last stop, Destiny Islands. Please gather all of your belongings and have a nice day," _Rang the intercom through Sora and Kairi's heads. Both were entrapped in the moment. Sora's hands were warm and rather large... Comforting.

"_WOO_! BEACH!" Yelled Hayner, grabbing as much of the beach things as he could and scrambling off the bus.  
As the rest of the crew began to unload, Sora smiled a little, as did Kairi, and took his hand away from her - But not before Riku caught a peek of Sora's hand leaving the thigh. Riku turned forward with an inward grin and stood.

"What are you grinning about?" Asked Lita. She stood as well and stretched, her shirt lifting slightly as to give Riku a slight peek of the bare skin beneath, near her navel.  
"Oh, just thinking of some possibilities for later today.." He said, putting his hand on her waist as they left the train.

Sora and Kairi followed Riku and Lita. He watched as Riku put his hand on his girlfriends waist and quirked a brow. He then glanced down at Kairi's waist - Her shirt did not reach the top of her shorts, therefore leaving a strip of tanned skin to be gawked at. Gawk did he.

Sora's hand lifted slightly and moved in.. slowly... Almost..  
"Boy," Said Kairi, "Riku sure is forward."

With that, Sora's hand sank back down and into his pocket.

It was to be a long.. long day.

* * *

**Authors note:** -hands on hips- WHAA HAA. I return. Hmhm. Yay to Sora and Kairi and KH2! Alright. I definately cried when Riku, Sora and Kairi were all reunited. Nevertheless-

Fanfic time! Hopefully you'll all get a kick out of this. I'm not one to do a lemon in a squeeze (Haha, get it?), so those of you who are expecting a quick read, head for the hills or get a longer attenction span. D

For everyone else, enjoy this sweet story. Sweet ones are always the best ones in my book. Like always, even though I don't on KH/2 content, I own the idea. You get it. I won't be a meiser.

Read, Review, Hurrah!  
-Jess.


	2. High Tide

**Heartstrings and Beach Things  
**By ASortof wing

**_Disclaimer: Wahh. I don't own any content of Kingdom Hearts/2.  
_Beginning Note: **_Thanks to Odat, Destinies Entwined, xThe-Unkwnx, R.A. Pointless, and SoraKairi4eva for their reviews on the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first! _

_**The Story thus far:** Sora has finally returned to the place he calls home after years of trying to rid the world of darkness. Yet, even though two years have gone by since his first day back, it is still hard for him to tell Kairi, the love of his life, how much she means to him. Riku, Sora's best friend, notices Sora's trouble and suggests he gets a move-on!  
Will Sora ever tell Kairi his ture feelings? We better hope so. Kairi might not wait for Sora forever-_

**_

* * *

_Chapter Two: High Tide**

The sun wasn't hot that day; it was smoldering. No cloud could be seen for miles - blue sky stretched as far as anyone cared to look. Crabs skittered across the white sand at record speeds and Seagulls scowered from above watching- just incase one might trip. Hot Crab does make for a yummy lunch.

The only shade available were under palm tree's - even then it was hot enough to cook an egg. The sun reflected off the water with blinding lights, moving and dancing with every wave from the sea.  
Life was grand.

Hayner was the first to the scene. He dropped all of the miscellaneous beach items he was carrying and shelided his eyes from the sun's wrath. He looked out to sea with his mouth agape and basked.  
"Wow.."

Olette and Pence were not too far behind. They too dropped their things in the pile and smiled widely at their surroundings.  
"Mm, Yes," Said Olette, stretching slightly, her toes digging deep into the steamy sands, "Sun.. Surf.. And no one else is here! How perfect!"  
"Yeah, I was wondering about that -" Said Pence, sitting down lazily. He stretched his legs out far infront of him and supported himself with his hands. "No one's here. But, we're early- I'm sure more people will come this afternoon."  
Olette frowned, "Hope not."

Riku and Lita walked together, hopelessly, through the sand towards the others. They soon learned it is not simple to walk waist-to-waist in sand..  
"Riku, you're going to knock me over, quit wiggling!" Lita said, trying to match Riku's pace.  
"Me wiggle? Please, you're digging your hips into my side, knock it off!" He replied with a chuckle, clutching Lita to him.  
"This is hopeless-"

Riku stopped and shoved all of the beach things he was carrying into Lita's already-packed arms.  
"Hold these."  
Lita was agasp-  
"What? Listen pal, I socked you once and I'll sock you again if you think i'm some sort of mule, whoa!"  
She said, as Riku hoisted her up into his arms. He led her close to him and reassured her with a small peck on the cheek as he began to move forward through the tricky sand.

* * *

"Oh, Wow.." Said Kairi, stepping off the train into the balmy sunlight. She moved forward a little as Sora followed, his eyes instantly shrinking back into his head for protection from the sun.  
"Eh.. Sure is bright, huh?" He said, squinting madly.  
"You bet," She said, giggling a little. She grabbed Sora's free hand and led him toward the water. "C'mon, lets go set up next to the others."

Sora blinked and braced himself for a run- But as Kairi began to move, her pace was not quick. It was normal. He took a step.. and then a second and third. Kairi's hand was so petite compaired to his, and yet it felt like it fit exactly. As he thought about it, he felt her squeeze his cupped hand slightly. 

_Kairi..?_  
Thought Sora as he glanced her way. She was looking at him, a small pink tint in her cheeks. Sora grinned a little as he shifted his hand a bit and laced their fingers, swallowing a huge lump in his throat at the same time. Kairi blinked and beamed at him, her cheeks bright from the sun. She squeezed his hand for a moment before looking forward towards the group.

_No more beating around the bush from here on out, Sora._ He thought to himself, a smile creeping into his face."There you guys are!" Said Hayner, all ready in his bathing trunks. "We were starting to think you might have went home!"  
"Hah, not on a day like this." Said Sora, setting his stuff down on a clear patch of sand.  
"Going to be a good day you think, Sora?" Asked Riku, laying out his beach towel, a suggestive tone within his voice.  
Sora glanced his way as he unpacked his towel. He then stood up and mimicked Riku's actions,  
"Yeah. I think so."

"Sora, is it okay if I set my towel up next to yours?" Asked Kairi, kneeling down next to Sora as he smoothed out the edges of his towel.  
"Uh.. Of course." He said, smiling a little. "You know, I feel kind of dumb."  
"Why?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Well," He said, leaning in a little. "All of you guys wore your suits - I just brought mine."

Kairi laughed. "Is that all? Just go into the cave and change - No ones going to walk in on you."  
She stood and went over to her pack to get to her towel. "Sometimes I wonder about you.."  
Sora blinked and stood up, "Pfft, fine!" He said, reaching into his bag to grab his trunks.  
"See if I tell you secrets again."

Kairi stood and put her hands on her hips and watched Sora walk towards the cave, his hands behind his head, trunks around his neck.  
"Sora!" She called, "You're such a bum!"  
He didn't look back, but just kept walking, a funny, satisfied feeling coming over him.

... ...

Kairi got her towel out from her pack and spread it over the sand, inches away from Sora's. She looked towards Olette and found that she had immediately gone into Sun-tanning mode and looked already a little pink. Meanwhile, close to her, Hayner and Pence had decided to take a look near the shoreline to see if anything cool was scroungeable.

She sighed. Today felt more special than other days. Was it the weather? No, not as much as other things.  
_Sora's acting more affectionate than usual.. _she thought, taking a long swig from a water bottle in her pack.  
_He held my hand.. He smiled at me.._

Sora walked, very slowly, towards his friends, staring at the beauty infront of him. His heart beat had quickened within the last few steps unexpectedly. As he watched Kairi undress, the hand which held his clothes clenched a little. It felt like a being had awoken inside of his lower stomach. It saw Kairi. And wanted her.

"Sora. HEY, Sora!" Someone called, from above.  
Sora blinked stupidly and looked up, Riku's head calling him from the edge of the tree house railing.  
"Riku? Why are you up there?" He asked, quirking a brow.  
"Pfft, nevermind that. Hey, do me a favor," He said, running a hand through his hair. "If anyone asks, I went for a walk with Lita."  
"Uh.. Alright. What if someone goes to find you?" Sora asked, little lights clicking in his head about the situation above him.  
"Tell them we don't _want_ to be found."

Sora looked away from Riku and grinned a little. Within the next few steps, Kairi spotted him and ran over.  
"Hah, finally! I thought you.. Oh, Sora, you're nose.."  
"Wuh..?" Sora asked as he touched his nose. It felt.. wet..  
"It's bleeding."  
Sora gulped. He had never seen Kairi in so such little clothes before, let alone see her run in them. _  
_"Must be the heat.." He said, putting a hand over his face, chuckling.

Kairi led Sora over by their towels so they could sit comforably and got out her hanky.  
"Oh, Kairi, it's okay, I'll jus-"  
"Shh." She said, and held it to his nostril. She smiled a little. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."  
Sora blushed a little.  
"I wouldn't want anyone else to." He murmered, his eyes glancing from the sand to hers.

Kairi held her hanky there and stared. Sora was a wonderful golden brown, fit example of the male stature. And sweet to boot. She's so close to him..

Kairi then found herself leaning in towards Sora. He blinked and watched, unthinkingly as the hanky came away from his face.  
"Hey guys!" Someone called out, making both parties scramble away from one another.  
"Uh.. Are you going swimming?" Said Hayner, already wet from the sea. "Sora man, what happened to your nose?"  
"Uh, well," He said, blunderingly,  
"Heat." Kairi said, her hands behind her back. "So, um, Yeah. Let's go swimming!"

Sora stood. "Yeah, sounds great."

"By the way.." Said Kairi, walking next to Sora on their way to the seashore. "Where did Riku and Lita go?"  
Sora blinked, his feet entering the water. Boy, it was frosty.  
"Went for a walk." He said, a small smirk playing at his lips.

Kairi grinned.  
"Wanna go for a walk with me later, Sora?"

**_KER-SPLOOSH!_**

**

* * *

Authors Note:** Hee hee. Sora fell into the water. Just in case you didn' get it. Oh boy. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for the next few days, it being the weekend and all. -frown- Sorry. 

Hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter. I know things are moving a little slowly, but it will pick up. Promise.

Toodle-loo, and all that ruff.


	3. Hang Ten!

**Heartstrings and Beach Things  
**By ASortof wing

**_Disclaimer: Wahh. I don't own any content of Kingdom Hearts/2. And, Boo. I don't own Lyrics.  
_Beginning Note: **_Thanks to SorazSydeSqueeze, Sora Plus Kairi Equals Love, xThe-Unkwnx, R.A. Pointless, and SoraKairi4eva for their continuing jabber about my story. D I love you guys! As always, for those who review later on, thank you, too. Your jabber is also appreciated. _

_**The Story thus far:** Sora has finally returned to the place he calls home after years of trying to rid the world of darkness. Yet, even though two years have gone by since his first day back, it is still hard for him to tell Kairi, the love of his life, how much she means to him. Riku, Sora's best friend, notices Sora's trouble and suggests he gets a move-on!  
Sora and Kairi have joined their friends at a fun day at the beach. Since the train ride to Destiny's Islands, Kairi has noticed that Sora is more affectionate now than ever. Is Sora finally going to make the move Kairi has hoped for for years? And whats going on with Riku?_

**_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Hang Ten! **

"By the way.." Said Kairi, walking next to Sora on their way to the seashore. "Where did Riku and Lita go?"  
Sora blinked, his feet entering the water. Boy, it was frosty.  
"Went for a walk." He said, a small smirk playing at his lips.

Chapter Three: Hang Ten! 

Kairi grinned.  
"Wanna go for a walk with me later, Sora?"

_**KER-SPLOOSH!**_

_  
_"Waugh!" Squeeked Kairi, cold bullets of water splashing up from Sora's fall. Though it was refreshing in the hot day, it was still murder for a lady to get wet.

Sora coughed, wiping saltwater from his eyes, spitting whatever was in his mouth out. He turned himself around and sat on his bum in the shallow water, coughing, wiping and grinning.  
_Yeah, we'll go for a walk, we'll go for many a-walk!_ His mind raced. _JEEZE, this is cold._

When he could finally see, he looked up to a grand view of Kairi's smooth shins. He put his hand like a visor over his eyes as they traveled up the giant-Kairi being. She was standing with her hands on her hips.  
"Hey there." He said, grinning a little, his eyes squinting from the sunlight.  
"First your nose," She began relaxing a little, "Then your balance? Are you feeling okay Sora?"  
She finished, bending down slightly and extending a hand to help him up.

Sora had a wonderful view of the valley. If you catch my drift.

Sora reached out to grab her hand and raised himself up slightly before shifting his weight and pulling Kairi into the water.  
"I'm feeling great, thanks for asking!" He said, laughing.

Kairi screamed, jutting up from the water instantly. The front of her body was solked, while her hair had only gotten partly wet. She wiped a little water from her face before spying Sora's grand laugh and smiling a little.  
"Oooohh, you're going to pay for that one, Sora!" Called Hayner, whitnessing the whole ordeal.

Sora's laugh slowly faded away as he saw Kairi stand there wringing her hair out.  
"Say Kairi?" He said, pointing slightly.  
"Mm?"  
"Water's cold, huh?"  
Kairi glanced down. Her eyes widened a little as she folded her arms over her chest to conceal her weapons. She grinned, a slightly violent tone in her voice,  
"Ohh, Sora, you'd better make for the hills."

Sora's brows raised slightly. He took a step further into the water. Kairi mimicked him, her hands coming from her sheild and wiggling -

Sora gasped.  
_**TICKLE FINGERS. RUUUNN! **_

This was no laughing matter. Sora broke out into a run into the sea, Kairi at his heels.  
"RUN SORA!"  
"RUNN!" Came assorted voices behind him, watching the fiacso unfold.

Sora dove into waist-deep water, and swam a little. His heart was racing from the exercise, from the chase, and from all the fun he was having.  
_I'm home free, she can't catch me now, i'm okay.. WHAUGH! _

Our Sora went asunder. He felt a firm hand on his ankle and tasted salt water. Soon, the hand vanished from his ankle as his head bobbed to the surface.  
"Ah!" He gasped, glancing about him for Kairi. He could stand, and did, searching the water.  
Soon, the red-head immerged from the watery deep, only a few feet away from him.

"Wah.. Wow, this water is nice, huh Sora?" She said, hair draping over her face slightly. She looked very content.  
"Yeah, I missed this when I was away- Nothing feels so good." He said, smiling.  
"Hey Sora," Said Kairi, feeling playful, "Remember when we were kids, I used to hop on your back and you'd swim me around like a motorboat?"

Sora stared for a second, blankly. Motorboat? Didn't remember that game..

"Are you sure that wasn't Riku..?" He said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, It dosen't matter," She said, heading his way. When she got behind him she put her hands on his shoulders. Sora could feel the heat from her body, even in the cold waters. He felt the tips of her breasts brush up against his back, he felt the warm grip of her hands..  
"Ready Sora?" She asked, giddily.  
"Uh huh.." He said, blushing madly. Thank goodness she couldn't see him- She'd think he was such a perv..

Kairi hopped onto Sora's back, his arms catching her legs around the knee. Her arms came up and latched around his neck and shoulders, making very sure not to choke him. Sora locked his elbows in tight to his sides. Kairi was very warm- her body was slippery and smooth, it was sort of like having a big fish attached to one's back.

"Hold on tight!" He said, slowly getting comfortable with the fact that the girl of his dreams was half naked attached to his back.  
Kairi's head leaned down and settled within the nook between his neck and where his shoulders began. Her hair hung down and covered a bit of his arms.  
"Go for it." She breathed, her lips brushing up against Sora's neck.

It took all of his manhood, but Sora took a step forward. The beast inside had been sharpening it's claws, listening to what was happening outside. He wanted out. And he wanted out soon.

Kairi's body clutched to Sora as he moved. He could her her giggle and smile with delight. Sora never really knew that such a simple act could bring such joy. He sped up, he slowed down, he bobbed up, he bobbed down, all with Kairi on his back - moving with him.

"Phew," Said Sora, slowing down after motorboating all around the near-by waters. "I'm getting tired.. Did you have fun?"  
Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulders, her hair dangling down and brushing over his arms, the tips gently floating in the clear seas.  
"It was great. Thanks."

Sora's heart quickened a little while his mind seamed to slowly take a back seat to his heart. He hitched Kairi up a little and shifted her, holding her up by his grip on her knees. He slowly turned her so she sat, her legs around his waist, facing him. Sora moved his arms to support under her bum, while her arms clung to the back of his neck, steadying her.

"Sora, what are you..?" Said Kairi, redding immediately.  
"Something I should have done ages ago.." Breathed Sora, his mouth moving to meet Kairi's gently. Kairi held her breath while both sets of eyes stayed open for a moment before shutting in bliss.

_**My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me?  
So I die happy. **_

Kairi's hands moved to cup Sora's face, he leaning forward slightly, a quiet moan coming from within him. He had waited so long to kiss her, she tasted so sweet.. It was like being in a dream.

**_My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry.  
Whichever you prefer. _**

Sora opened his mouth slightly, breathing out of the side of his mouth while Kairi's did the same. He turned his head slightly and slid the tip of his toung over Kairi's bottom lip. Suddenly, his toung was not the only one out and about. The two of them kissed in the salty water, oblivious to anything other than theirselves. To be so wrapped up in one another was to be in heaven.

Sora's hand moved up to the small of her back, a piece of flesh where her bathingsuit did not cover. Her skin was smooth and warm from the sun. Kairi's body pressed up against his, their stomachs sliding over one another.

Their kiss lasted, only being broken for moments when either of them needed a breath. It was hot. It was feverish. It was a kiss that only two people madly in love could share. Sora's toung was shy at first, but slowly wound up exploring all of the secret places in Kairi's mouth. Her toung was not a shy one either, for it had it's own discovering to do.

Sora's hand continued up her back, outstreched. Kairi moved her back to press into his hand slightly and then rested again on Sora's waist. She felt him beneath her when she moved and to her surprise, Sora was no guppy.

Sora broke the kiss as he felt her move.  
"Kairi, Kairi.. I-I have to stop." He said, panting considerably. He was red in the face - not from exaustion, but from pure lust.  
"Why, Sora, I love you, I don-" Blurted Kairi, also slightly winded. Sora blinked.  
"What? You said.. Do you really love me?" He asked, staring into Kairi's eyes. They reflected the light from the sun that bounced off the sea.  
"Of course I do.. I've loved you for so long." She said, staring back, smiling a little.

Sora smiled as well. he pulled her into him and hugged, tightly.  
"I love you too, Kairi. I've been wanting to tell you so long, But I.. I was a fool."  
Kairi pulled away and raised her eyebrows, "You're not a fool, Sora. I knew you loved me."

Sora blushed a little and leaned in to kiss Kairi again, this time, a little more refined. She kissed him back sweetly and giggled. Finally. They were together.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pair of eyes were watching from above. Riku was leaning on the railing to the tree house, the breeze blowing his silvery hair all about. He watched as two peachish blobs came together and formed one big peach blob. He knew it was Sora and Kairi - Sora must have broken the seal that kept them apart for so long. 

He grinned. Finally, those two could stop living in a shadow and realize how great one another is. He ran a hand through his hair and heard something inside stir. He turned his head and headed toward the entrance. Riku pulled back the flap over the door and saw Lita rubbing her eyes on her beach towel - Naked.

"'Morning, sleepy head." He said, grinning. He squatted down next to her as she sat up, dizzily.  
"How long have you been awake..?" She asked, smiling a little his way.  
"Oh, Not long. Looks like Sora finally told Kairi how he feels about her." He replied, laying down on his back next to her, his hands resting on the back of his head. He smiled, and shut his eyes with a small yawn.  
"Mm. Good for them." Said Lita, scooting a little closer to Riku. She placed her hand on his chest and rested her head on his shoulders to lean over and kiss his neck slightly.

"Yeah," Said Riku, slowly slipping into sleep. "Good for them."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Bwah! I'm alive. Boy oh boy, the last few days have been crazy busy. My mom is raging an all-out war on dust and making me wash, dust, and clean EVERYTHING. I'm not joking. So, here is your update.

I really like this chapter because the scene in the water sounds so playful, but if you've ever done it, it's very intimate. I've had the same boyfriend for 3 years and whenever we go to the beach and he does it, I still get butterflies. So, I can definately say he was my inspiration for this chap. Thanks Mike! --

Check in next time, the end is near. )


	4. Rumble in the Jungle

**Heartstrings and Beach Things  
**By ASortof wing

**_Disclaimer: Wahh. I don't own any content of Kingdom Hearts/2.  
_Beginning Note: **_Thanks to SorazSydeSqueeze, Sora Plus Kairi Equals Love, Darkwing13, R.A. Pointless, and to everyone who's enjoying the story thus far. W00t. _

_**The Story thus far:** Sora has finally returned to the place he calls home after years of trying to rid the world of darkness. Yet, even though two years have gone by since his first day back, it is still hard for him to tell Kairi, the love of his life, how much she means to him. Riku, Sora's best friend, notices Sora's trouble and suggests he gets a move-on!  
Sora and Kairi have joined their friends at a fun day at the beach. Since the train ride to Destiny's Islands, Kairi has noticed that Sora is more affectionate now than ever. Finally, after a few tense moments, Sora found his confidance and confessed his undying love to Kairi in the calm waters of the sea.  
Yet, if Sora can talk the talk, can he walk the walk?_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Four: Rumble in the Jungle.**

The sun was hot and fat in the sky when Riku immerged with Lita that late afternoon. It beat on them from it's lazy place in the sky like a housewife would beat dirty rug. Riku could hear distant sounds of music coming from the shoreline. When he looked, he spotted everyone running around, dancing, laughing, having a generally great time in eachother's company.

"Looks fun down there, huh?" Said Lita, looking a little excited to go and join the others while they began walking down stairs.  
"Sure does." Said Riku. **_Clunk Clunk Clunk.  
_**"Hey." Stopped Lita, grabbing Riku's arm and turning him around to view her.  
"Huh? What's the matter?" Asked Riku, bewildered.  
"What's up with you, all of a sudden?" She asked, folding her arms. "Ever since you saw Kairi and Sora come together you've been acting weird. What is your deal?"  
"I haven't been acting weird - Your girl senses must be out of whack." He said, rolling his eyes.  
"Don't roll those eyes at me, pal. My girl senses are extra sharp and working _perfectly._" She said, taking a step toward him. "Now, c'mon, what's the matter?"

Riku looked away for a moment. How embarrassing..  
"Well, I um.. I kinda.."  
"Spit it out, Buddy." She said.  
"I well, hadasmallcrushonkairi." He said, sputtering.  
"What? English."

"Well, When I was younger, I had a crush on Kairi." Began Riku. He started slow, but it all began to splurdge out after the first sentance.

"I was so used to always being on top of things. The Best. Sora was no match for me back then. I could out run him, out swim him, I could climb higher trees, swing longer I-"  
"Alright, I get it. Move on." Interrupted Lita.  
"Right. Well, it's just weird seeing him.. well, Come out on top. You know?"  
Lita furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you still love her?"

Riku's eyes widened. "No!" He said, reaching out to put his hands on Lita shoulders. "No, I don't love her anymore - I love you."  
Lita relaxed a little.. This was all very confusing..  
"I do. It's just. Weird. He deserves her, he does." He said, staring down at a little crack in the wood below him.

"Well," Began Lita, giving Riku a small peck on the cheek, "You're his friend. Support him. It's probably new for him, too, yano."  
Riku nodded. "You're right, Thanks. I have an idea."

**_Clunk Clunk Clunk. _**

_  
_Meanwhile, near dance extravaganza, Olette and Kairi were having an emergency analysis under a palmtree next to the waterfall.

"And thats when he turned me around and.. Kissed me!" Exclaimed Kairi, her hands depicting the scene.  
"Oh, SHH, already, cripes!" Said Olette, eyeballing around for any eavesdroppers.  
"It felt so right, I felt like it's been meaning to happen forever.." Kairi went on, dreamily.  
"I can imagine. You're so lucky!" Said Olette, folding her arms. She glanced over into the water where Hayner, Pence and Sora were having a water fight.  
"I wish Pence could be as charming as Sora is.."

--------

"And thats when I leaned over and kissed her!" Said Sora, wiping salt water out of his eyes.  
"Aw man, That's awesome. You guys are really meant for eachother." Said Pence, sending a wall of water over to Hayner, solking him.  
"Pffaugh!" He said, falling. "So, Sora, Is she hot?"  
"Hot?" Said Sora, blushing a little. "Well, you saw her-"  
"Yeah," Interrupted Hayner. "But you felt her. .. Is she soft?"  
"Hayner!" Said Pence, splashing madly at Hayner, embarrassed for him.  
"Well," Sora ran a hand through his hair after the barage of water stopped. "Maybe a little soft.."  
He saw Hayner's eyes glisten over as he listened intently and even Pence seemed to be listening.  
"Hey, back off!" Said Sora, Splashing what seemed like half the ocean at the two of them.

"Hey, Sora. SORA!"  
"I said, Kairi is mine!" Said Sora, splashing in the direction the voice came.  
There stood Riku, solked, with a red face, his hands in his pockets, hair all over the front of his face like a sheep dog.  
"Idiot."

"Sorry, Riku, I thought.." Said Sora, itching his cheek a little.  
"It doesn't matter, Listen I-" Riku Began.  
"Hey," Asked Sora, glancing over Riku's shoulders, "Where's Lita?"  
"She went over to talk to Kairi. But listen- " Riku said, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder, turning him to face away from the water. The two of them began to walk.

"It's going to storm later." Said Riku.  
"Huh?" Said Sora, quirking an eyebrow. "But it's gorgeous out!"  
Riku grabbed Sora's chin and turned it to look at the nearby clouds. They were heavy, black, and threatening.  
"See what I mean?" Riku said, stopping and standing infront of Sora. "Now listen. Once we start to hear thunder, everyone's going to want to go home, right?"  
"Uh.."  
"Right. So, We'll get ready and in line to catch the last train home when all of a sudden, you'll forget something."

"Riku," Said Sora, putting his hands over his eyes, a headache looming, "What are you trying to say?"  
"I'm saying," Said Riku, a sneaky tone coming forward, "Stay. Stay here with Kairi tonight."  
"Whaa!"  
"Just catch the next train ride home in the morning. No sweat." Said Riku, smirking. What a genius.  
"Kairi'll never fall fo-"  
"She will." Said Riku, leaving Sora to meet Lita who was walking toward them with the other girls.

Sora stared after him, blankly. This would never work.

"Sora," Said Kairi, smiling a little. "We're going to have lunch on the little island. Let's go."  
Sora nodded and smiled a little. His mind was very much elsewhere.  
He began to walk, his feet stinging from the hot sand, his hands at his side when he felt something brush up against the side of his left hand. It was Kairi's. Sora did not hesitate this time as he took it and laced their fingers. Kairi blushed a little and looked forward, gratified.

...  
Lunch was going well on the little island when out of nowhere-  
**_Rrrrruuubblee..._**  
-a low, threatening sound of thunder was heard way off into the distance.

"Did anyone hear that?" Said Pence, mid-chew.  
"Uh.. Maybe it was Hayner's stomach." Said Kairi, giggling a little.  
The group shrugged and continued eating.  
Sora, however, looked up slightly across his way at Riku, who winked at hm.

Sure enough, a second rumble rolled across the island - this time a little louder.  
"No, that was thunder." Said Hayner, looking towards the highest point of the island. Low and behold, the cloud was slowly filling the clear sky above the island with black.

"Sure is coming on fast." Said Riku, standing a little. He balled up his garbage and shoved it into his pockets. "Maybe we should think about getting ready to catch the train home?"  
Everyone nodded and began to pick up whatever was left with their lunch.  
Sora glanced over at Kairi - she looked sad. Maybe dissapointed the day was going to come to an early end.

"Everyone got everything?" Said Pence, glancing around him after a few moments.  
"Yep, I think so." Said Kairi, eyeing her backpack.  
Sora glanced in his - it was pretty much empty except for his wad of clothes at the bottom. Something then struck him as everyone began to walk onto the bridge. Kairi got the edge before stopping and turning to face a still Sora.  
"Sora.. You coming?"  
"Uh," Said Sora, smiling sheepishly. "Y-yeah. I'll catch up. I dropped something."

Kairi nodded and turned to run and catch up with Olette and Lita. Sora watched her for a second before he turned and faced the oodly shaped tree infront of him. On it's branches hung one, juicy, yellow fruit ripe for the picking.

...  
When Sora finally caught up to everyone, they were rolling up their beach towels and packing them into their backpacks.  
_Shoot! I forgot the towel.. I don't have room for this now. Oh well._  
Sora grabbed his towel, shook it, and bunched it up under his arm.

"Lets go, guys. The train'll be here soon." Said Hayner, looking around to see if they forgot anything. Riku and Lita led the way, hand in hand while everyone else followed, chatting about the day's events.  
Sora and Kairi were last, like usual, holding hands and chatting as well.

When they reached the platform, Sora's heartbeat quickened. This needed to be fast and discrete - but  
Kairi had to come with him without anyone catching onto something weird.

Riku glanced back at Sora.  
_What a dunce. Look at him, all shakey and nervous. _

Suddenly, a large sleek train came up from the tunnel to their right and came to a slow, complete stop infront of Riku and Lita. Sora took a deep breath. _  
Wait for it.. Waitt.._  
**_"Ladies and gentlemen. Please gather all your belongings and watch your step as you enter the train." _**

Just as Olette began to step onto the train, Sora gasped, making Kairi jump.  
"Ahh! My necklace! I forgot it when I. uh.. When I got changed!" He said, looking at Kairi, who looked back at him bewildered.  
"Sora," Kairi whispered, "You'll miss the train if you go to look for it. Just come back tomorrow..?"  
"N..No, I really need that necklace- Come back and look for it for me, the others'll hold the train." He said, backing away from the platform.

"Sora.." Said Kairi, looking from the train to him. Oh, bugger.  
Kairi took a step forward and Sora smiled. "C'mon, let's hurry."  
They ran off, towards the cave, a looming storm above them.

Meanwhile, Riku watched the scene unfold in his seat.  
"They're not catching the train, are they?" Said Lita.  
"Nope." Answered Riku, leaning over to kiss Lita gently. "I guess not."

**_"Ladies and gentlemen. Please hold on. The train will be departing shorty."  
_**  
"But what about Sora and Kairi?" Asked Olette, looking out the window for her friends.  
"They'll be fine." Said Riku, stretching out to relax. "They're big kids now."

**

* * *

Authors Note:** -shifty eyes- Whuh-oh. I intended this chapter to be a lot longer.. But when I thought about It, I realized I would need to sit here all day to write it all in one shot! ( So, to make things easier for everyone, I cut it into two chapters. 

So, this is not the end, never ph34r. See you next time! )


	5. Low Tide

**Heartstrings and Beach Things  
**By ASortof wing

**_Disclaimer: Wahh. I don't own any content of Kingdom Hearts/2. And Boo, I don't own lyrics.  
_Beginning Note: **_Thanks to SorazSydeSqueeze, heavyarms385, Darkwing13, R.A. Pointless, SilverShadowKitsune, inuyashalovingfan, Slipknot555666, BLACK CAT FANG for their support. This chapter is for you romantics. -grin-  
**P.S.** If you're looking to enhance your story-reading experience, I've written the storm scene to the FF8 song, "Liberti Fatali." Listen to it at Thanks! -smile- _

**The Story thus far:** Sora has finally returned to the place he calls home after years of trying to rid the world of darkness. Yet, even though two years have gone by since his first day back, it is still hard for him to tell Kairi, the love of his life, how much she means to him. Riku, Sora's best friend, notices Sora's trouble and suggests he gets a move-on!  
Sora and Kairi have joined their friends at a fun day at the beach. Since the train ride to Destiny's Islands, Kairi has noticed that Sora is more affectionate now than ever. Finally, after a few tense moments, Sora found his confidance and confessed his undying love to Kairi in the calm waters of the sea. Yet, dispite all the wonderful things happening, mother nature's wrath will not cease. Under the advice of Riku, Sora keeps himself and Kairi on the island with a horrible storm approaching.  
Will the two be safe?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Low Tide.  
**  
They ran off, towards the cave, a looming storm above them.

"Sora, are you crazy!" Asked Kairi, panting slightly, her packpack bouncing on her back heavily.  
Sora stopped running, the shore in sight, and put his hands on his knees, panting alittle as well.  
"No," He said. "No. Kairi, I have something to tell you."

"Huh?" She said, taking a step closer to him, "Whats the matter..?"

Sora straightened up and itched his cheek a little in embarrassment.  
"All this time, i've been taking advice from Riku." He said, lowly.  
"Huh? What d'you mean?" Asked Kairi, the expression leaking from her face.  
"Well, this whole idea? It was Riku. It was him that even gave me the courage to tell you I loved you today." He finished, looking away from her.

"Sora.." Said Kairi, noticing how down Sora had become. She leaned over a little and cought his eyes with hers and smiled a little.  
"What's wrong with a little push in the right direction every now and then?"

Sora blinked, "So, you're not mad? Dissapointed?" He said, getting a little hopeful. He was too involved with their conversation to notice that the wind was picking up.  
"No, I'm not mad." Kairi said, her hair beginning to whip infront of her face a little.  
"What?" Said Sora, the wind infiltraiting his ears loudly.  
"I SAID," Called Kairi, one hand amplifying her mouth, the other holdng her hair out of her face, "I'm NOT MAD."

Suddenly, the wind stopped altogether. Silence engulfed the pair of teens as they stood, motionless, on the cooling sands of Destiny Islands.  
"Sora," Whispered Kairi, lookng up at the quickly darkening sky, "I'm scared."  
Sora glanced upwards as well.

And as if it were a que, one gigantic, fat raindrop fell square between his eyes. Sora looked down immediately and wiped his eyes as a second fell. Then a third.  
"Sora," Said Kairi ergently, the wind returning in gradual fury, " We have to go, we have to go now!"  
Sora nodded and picked up his bag. He then took a look about him and grabbed Kairi's hand to run as it seemed like an ocean began to fall from the sky.

Large, heavy, stinging drops of rain clashed with Sora and Kairi as they ran for shelter. The wind began to show it's true vehemence within the miniute, threating to take the feet from under them. Kairi's long red hair blew harshly everywhere, stinging Sora's arms.

**_RRRUUUMMMMMMBBLLE!_**

At almost the same times a huge, spiraling piece of lightning struck a nearby palmtree, splitting it down the middle halfway to the ground. Moments later, the accompanying crack of thunder made the ground shake and quiver, practically deafening Sora and Kairi's ears.

Kairi screamed and clutched Sora's hand.  
"We're almost there! Hold on!" He called, turning to run past the waterfall. He stopped at the entrance and moved the overgrowth aside so Kairi could run in. After she had gone past, Sora ran in himself, his eyes being barraged with darkness.

...  
He could hear dripping, and Kairi's steps ahead of him, but besides that, nothing. His eyes were wide open, but it felt like he might as well be walking blind. Sora reached his arms out to feel where the wall was and followed it, slowly, into the bigger opening of the cave. Outside, thunder shook the earth.

"Kairi, are you alright?" Sora called, reaching the larger portion of the cave where all of their drawings were kept safe from the world. It was slightly easier to see in this section of the cave, but not by much.  
"Yeah, I-I'm okay. Just really wet." She said. Her voice sounded shakey. Like she was cold.

Sora could just make out her figure and went over to her, putting his pack down. When she felt him she hugged him tightly, her cheek resting on his damp chest.  
"Kairi, I'm really sorry," Sora said, resting his cheek on Kairi's forhead, his arms holding her closely. "This was a bad idea.. I just.. I wanted to spend more time with you, you know?"  
Kairi giggled a little.  
"Sora, you don't have to sneak me off into a cave to spend time with me."

Sora looked down at two wide, blueish eyes. He grinned.  
"Well," He said, leaning over to whipser into Kairi's ear, "I kind of do."  
He felt Kairi's heart beat quicken, which in turn, made Sora blush. He began to lean in to kiss the girl infront of him, when he heard the chattering of her teeth.  
"Kairi, you're really cold." Said Sora, backing away. "I'm going to make a fire. Go ahead and use my towel if you want to get dry and warm.." And turned away.

Kairi nodded and sat down. She did not go for Sora's pack. She simply watched him. She watched how his back muscles moved under his brown skin when he lifted something. He watched how his leg muscles contoured when he bent down and stood up. She felt her cheeks getting warm and looked away. This was too real.

Sora had brought together some dead leaves and a few vines, twigs and roots.  
_This'll never be enough to last the night..  
_"Kairi, Stay here. I'm going out to get some wood for tonight." He said, heading for the opening.  
"But Sora," Said Kairi, frowning, "It's summer- Don't you think we'll be warm?"  
"I'm not getting too much." He said, turning for a moment, "Besides, I'd rather be warm than freezing."

With a roaring fire now warming their piggies, Kairi and Sora sat next to one another cozily.  
"You know," Said Kairi, who was leaning on Sora's shoulder, "I never thought this would be so fun." She smiled.  
Sora laughed, "Hah! I'm just glad we're alive. When I went to get wood the waves we-"  
His sentance was interrupted with a low growling noise. Sora blinked. Was there an animal in the cave with them?  
"Ooh.." Said Kairi, putting her hands on her stomach, "Sorry. I didn't bring much for lunch. Guess i'm a little hungry.

_'Guess i'm hungry'_ Sora thought._ What a cutie.  
_

And then, like one of the storms lightning bolts, it hit Sora.  
"Kairi.." He said, glancing down at her.  
"Mm?"  
"I um, ..I have something for us to eat."  
"Yeah?" She said, sitting up excitedly.  
"Y-Yeah."

Sora scooted over to where his pack lay and opened it with his back to Kairi, a yellow surface refecting the firelight.  
He took it out carefully, laying his pack back down and stared at it. He was nervous.  
"So?" Said Kairi, glancing his way, "Lets see!"

Sora turned and held the yellow item in his hands, keeping his eyes on Kairi. She did not make a sound. Her face became still and Sora felt his heart pounding in his throat.  
"A Paupou." She whispered.  
"Yeah."  
"For.. You and me?"  
"Yep."

There was silence. Sora was getting doubtful and worried. Why wasn't she saying anything? Why wasn't _he_ saying anything?  
Sora frowned, "You don't.."  
"I want to." She said, crawling over to him. Sora gulped down a scream.  
_AH! Here she comes. Oh man. Be cool. _

She sat down infront of him and looked him in the eyes. Sora calmed down and seemed to be entranced by Kairi's stare. He found himself splitting the fruit in half- its juices were cool and ran down his hand. He handed half to Kairi, who smiled.  
"Thanks, Sora."  
"Welcome." He said, eyeing his piece.  
Kairi watched Sora for a second and grinned. She took his arm and twisted it around hers.  
"Cheers?"  
"Cheers."

The two moved like one person, lifting their pieces into their mouths. As Sora bit down, he felt a cold chill follow after the juices streamed down his throat. The fruit was bitter, but then again, it taisted sweet. Just like love.

After finishing his falf, Sora wiped his fingers on his swimming shorts - which were still damp. And cold.  
He felt a cold shiver run up his back.  
"Guess that's it, huh?"  
Sora blinked. "Whuh?"  
"Thats it, right?" Said Kairi, to herself. "We're part of eachothers lives now, forever, arn't we?"

"I hope so." Said Sora.

He glanced up and viewed Kairi in the firelight. Her bathingsuit was just as wet still as his was - It was obvious that she was not warm, too. Her hair draped over her shoulder, it glowing red.  
"Sora, why are you staring at me?" She said, her voice a little timid.

"Because you're beautiful."

**_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me?  
So I die happy.  
_**  
Sora crawled over and planted his lips onto Kairi's feverishly. Kairi blinked and came over with a wave of lust - clearly it was some from Sora that spilled over. Within, Sora's monster had broken free and flapped it's heavy wings.

**_My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry.  
Whichever you prefer. _**

Kairi fell onto her back and gasped for air. Sora was not far behind. He slowly crawled between Kairi's legs and stared down at the beauty below him. Her hair was sprawled all over the packed dirt floor of the cave, her face dimly lit from the fire a few feet away. He leaned down and kissed her, gently, their lips just barely touching. When he pulled away, she lifted her head a little for more, but recived none.

"Sora, I -"  
"Shh." He said, laying his stomach atop of hers. He brought his arms around to her back and supported her as he layed onto his side, her legs around his waist. They moved to be comfortable - one of Kairi's legs rested atop of Sora's hips, her knee bent, while the other was kept between the two of his.

Both of her arms rested on his shoulders while one of Sora's hands rested on Kairi's hip. The other was cradling her to him. He breathed heavily.  
"Kairi," He respired, "Do you think we're going too fast?"  
"No, " She said, kissing him gently, seductively, "I've wanted you for too long."  
**_  
The words are hushed, "let's not get busted."  
Just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
Safe in here from all the stupid questions.  
"Hey did you get some?"  
Man that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close, they can't hear.  
So we can get some._**

Sora felt a wave of desire hearing Kairi want him. In an act of good coordination, Sora moved his hand to behind Kairi's neck at the knot holding the top piece of her bikini up. He grappled for a piece of the string and pulled it, it releasing the knot and coming undone.

Kairi's cheeks went red as the top was removed. Sora marvled - of course, due to tanlines, her breasts were not tanned - but they were still flawless. Two curved, round orbs of flesh with pinkish centers stared at Sora as he stared back. He felt his hand moving, but he did not out any feeling into moving it. It was Kairi - She was moving his hand onto her breast.

_Hooomygodthisiscrazy._ Thought Sora, having trouble forming accuate words. His head was swimming, his thoughts were hazy. Everything felt.. wonderful.  
They were cold from the damp bathing suit. He brushed his fingers over the top of the pink center and watched as Kairi came over herself with compromising circumstance. He was touching her. Right. Now.

Kairi's hand drifted down to Sora's wet swimming shorts and felt a buldge.. A rather.. large buldge protruding from them. She enclosed her hand over it and squeezed, watching Sora gasp with feeling.

"Ahh.. Kairi.. I can't, I want you so badly. I can't play around anymore.."  
With those words, Sora pulled Kairi close to him and moved onto his back. There was no dicussion, no, 'Are you ready'. Sora knew she was ready. She knew she could trust him. Sora moved to take off his swimming shorts with haste, while Kairi scrambled to match his speed.

He pulled her close to him and moved onto his back. She could feel him below her- and he did not feel small. Sora placed his hands on Kairi's waist as she leaned forward slightly, her hand moving to position him at her moist entrance.  
She stared at him.  
"I love you Sora."  
"I love you too, Kai..ohh.." He said, as he pulled her down onto him, unyieldingly. She was so wet with desire, he slipped right in and broke through whatever was holding him back.

Kairi arched her back at the new feeling. It felt horrible, but at the same time breathtaking. She bit her lip as he filled her every inch. Every. Inch. She kept her hands on Sora's lower stomach to steady her and at the same time dug her nails slightly into him subconciously.

The two of them stayed in that position for a few well deserved moment.  
Sora sighed, beads of seat already forming on his head. Kairi leaned forward a little bit, signaling she was ready to continue. He squeezed Kairi's hips slightly and moved her towards him and then sat her back down - her innerwalls squeezing and contracting around his stiff member.

Kairi groaned a little bit, her breasts moving with the pace of their keeper. Again, Kairi leaned forward and Sora brought her up and back. It felt great to have Sora in so much control - He was so strong, so handsome.. It was like a page out of a romance novel.

"Kairi," Said Sora, pausing for a moment, "When I .. well.. Come, will you swallow it?"  
Kairi nodded and leaned forward, her weight resting on her bent knees. She looked into his eyes..  
Sora felt instinctive as he lifted his bum up slightly and thrusted into Kairi from behind. She kissed him and moaned into his mouth after he took control. His hands kept to her waist as each plunge became faster and deeper.

Kairi became loud all of a sudden, a warm mucusish liquid seeping slowly down Sora's member.  
"Ah," She whispered, "I think I might have came.."

Soon, a warm wave started to come over Sora's whole body - starting with his toes and ending by his chest. He stopped thrusting and pulled out of Kairi quickly, his hand whipping over himself and jerking, white fluid seeping from his tip. He groaned, and twisted, 'Kairi' coming from his mouth over, and over, like he was used to saying it at this exact moment.

Kairi frowned, "I thought.."  
"I'm Sorry," Breathed Sora, panting a little, "I just.."  
"It's alright." She grinned, leaning down to kiss him, "Next time."  
He nodded and leaned his head back in ecstacy.

---

After they had cleaned up with Sora's towel, and fed the fire a little, they set up Kairi's towel down for a makeshift bed for the night. Both of them were still too hot to need a blanket, and didn't care. They used their clothes as pilows. Kairi laid with her had in the nook between Sora's neck and shoulder, her eyes droopy. Sora laid on his back, almost asleep when he heard a small coo.

**_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember.  
Always remember the sound of the stereo.  
The dim of the soft lights.  
The scent of your hair, that you twirled in your fingers._**

"Sora?"  
"Mm..?"  
"I wouldn't want to be apart of anyone else's life more than yours." She said, snuggling into him.  
"Heh, Kairi, that tickles.. And you know?" He said, in more of a whisper, "What we have is special. More special than anyone else."  
"How's that?" She asked, her eyelids drooping, sleepily.

**_And you kissed me like you meant it. _**

"Because we're destined to be together."

**_And I knew...that you meant it. _

* * *

Authors Note:**

THE END! Haha, No, I kid. Yay, What a loving chapter. -happy smile- So, as you can tell, I listen to music when I write. If this story had a theme song it would be Dashboard Confessionals, "Hands Down." It suits the story so well. So, if you get a chance to listen to it while you read, I strongly recomend it.  
That goes for the begining too, The storm scene. It enhances the image sooo much. -shrug- I'm a nerd, I guess. Peace, everyone. 

**_  
_**


	6. Morning Breeze

**Heartstrings and Beach Things  
**By ASortof wing

**_Disclaimer: Wahh. I don't own any content of Kingdom Hearts/2. And Boo, I don't own lyrics.  
_Beginning Note: **_Thanks to chrisheller, Darkwing13, Destinies Entwined, Slipknot555666, and R.A. Pointless for your reviews on the last chapter. And, thank you for everyone who's has read this story. Yay for us._

_**The Story thus far:** Sora has finally returned to the place he calls home after years of trying to rid the world of darkness. Yet, even though two years have gone by since his first day back, it is still hard for him to tell Kairi, the love of his life, how much she means to him. Riku, Sora's best friend, notices Sora's trouble and suggests he gets a move-on!  
Sora and Kairi have joined their friends at a fun day at the beach. Since the train ride to Destiny's Islands, Kairi has noticed that Sora is more affectionate now than ever. Finally, after a few tense moments, Sora found his confidance and confessed his undying love to Kairi in the calm waters of the sea. Yet, dispite all the wonderful things happening, mother nature's wrath will not cease. Under the advice of Riku, Sora keeps himself and Kairi on the island with a horrible storm approaching. As the storm wrenched the poor island outside, Kairi and Sora spent that night with eachother, away from the troubles of the world. Finally, no weird feelings harbor between Kairi and Sora and they are now free to enjoy eachother completely - the way they have always should have been able to._

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Morning Breeze.**

The sun rose the next morning slowly over the placid sea. It's rays streched over twilight town, illuminating bedrooms one by one. It was well after nine AM before Riku finally stirred himself awake.  
"Eah.." He said, his eyelids weighing pounds, "It feels like I've been sleeping for days.."  
But suddenly, a wave of panic came over him. He had never woken up this late!

Riku stuck his hand out to brace himself as he sat up, but instead of feeling firm mattress, he felt the cushioning of a woman's body.  
"Wh-AH!" He said, scrambling out of his bed and onto the hardwood floor below. He skittered away from the bed and stood up, Sora's bed empty.  
"What? Where's Sora! YOU!" He said, pointing, his bravery shining through his boxerbriefs, "My girlfriend will murder you. Where's Sora! Don't try and take advantage of the situation, you're cornered!"

With that, the figure rolled over, clearly irritated.  
"RIKU, You dope, It's me. LITA." She said, her hands balling into fists. "Now get back into bed or shut up so I can sleep!"  
Riku stared, blankly. "Lita?" He said, his eyebrows raising. "But.. Where's Sora?"  
"He stayed at the island last night with Kairi, remember?" She said, rolling back over. "Seriously, you wouldn't remember my name if you didn't call it out so much in bed."

Riku blushed slightly. That was right, Sora did sleep at the island last night. He turned toward the shining window and looked out to the Horizon at the island.  
It was in pretty bad shape - from what he could see, most of the tree's were broken, or completely down.  
"Lita," Said Riku, a sharp, worried pain settling into his stomach. "We have to go see if Sora and Kairi are alright."  
"Nuhh?"  
"C'mon." He said, going over and putting a pair of jeans on, quickly and then going over to shake Lita gently. "I have to make sure they're alright. If something happens to them- It'll be my fault."

_**Tell me that you're alright -  
And everything is alright.  
Oh, please tell me that you're alright.  
And that everything is alright.**_

* * *

Kairi took her first step out of the cave that morning and felt her heart stop beating. The sands were cold, the breeze was up, and the sun never looked more delightful. The beach had been completely storm-wrecked. Drift wood littered the beach shores, pieces of shipwrecked boats sticking high out of the grounds. 

The thin palm tree's had been bent to the winds fury. Large leaves had been broken appart and spread over the lands. The worst was that the Paupou fruit tree was completely gone. All that remained was it's roots, which stuck out of the ground pathetically. Over all, it was a horrible mess.

Sora came behind her and frowned.  
"Awh.." He said, taking a second step and looking around. "This is awful..." His eyes then rested on the place where the Paupou tree grew. "Oh! Kairi, did you see th-"  
"Yeah." She said, her head hanging low. "I did. We're lucky."  
"Yeah," Said Sora, putting his arm around her shoulders, "We're lucky we got the last one."  
"Not just that," Said Kairi, looking at him. "We're lucky we're alive, Sora."

Sora looked back at Kairi shamefully. It was true, he did put them in a lot of potential danger last night.  
"At least we have eachother?" He said, smiling a little.  
"Pfft. Way to be cliche, Sora."

**_Ffft, Ffft, Ffft._  
**Running steps could be heard in the distance as Sora and Kairi began to clean up the beach.  
"Sooora! Kaiiirii?" Called a familiar voice.  
The two looked up at Riku running toward them.  
"Riku?" Said Sora, standing. "Whats the matt- Oof!"

Riku squeezed Sora close to him, smiling thankfully.  
"You're safe." He said, backing away a little.  
"Uh.." Said Sora, a little confussed. He never knew Riku cared that much.. "Yep."  
He looked over Sora's shoulder at Kairi, who was smiling her usual smile.  
"Kairi," He said, going over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Wouldn't have forgiven Sora if he let anything happen to you, you know."

And to his surprise, Kairi hugged him, her cheek resting on his chest. Riku stood there, motionless, his eyes darting to Sora, who shrugged.  
"Thanks for everything." She said, pulling away, her hands going behind her back.  
Riku stared at Sora, his eyebrows furrowing.  
_You told her?  
_Sora looked away, innocently.

"C'mon guys." Said Riku, picking up Kairi's bag. "Lita is holding the Morning train, let's hurry."  
Sora bent down and grabbed his pack as Kairi led the way, anxious to see Lita and tell her everything.  
This left Sora and Riku, wading through the wind-swept sands.

"So?" Riku asked, waiting until Kairi got a good length ahead of them before speaking.  
"So what?"  
Riku rolled his eyes, "SO, what happened?"  
"Storm, I guess. It was a pretty bad one-"  
He growled, swinging Kairi's backpack at Sora, who dodged it, luckily.  
"Hey!"  
"Not the storm, you idiot." He said, "The night. What happened between you two last night?"

Sora looked ahead at Kairi and grinned. Inside, a beast was sleeping, but not dormant.  
Riku followed Sora's eyes and raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you staring at her ass?"  
Sora blinked and looked Riku's way, a small growl within his tone, "Were you?"

Riku took a step backwards and held Kairi's backpack up for protection. That was all he needed to hear.  
"Whoa, Pal. No need to get defensive, i'll drop it."  
The two continued walking as they reached the platform, Lita holding the door open for them.

"Hey Lita." He said, passing her.  
"Howdy." She said, raising an eyebrow. She then looked at Riku, the last to board and beckoned Sora.  
Riku grinned and nodded, as if answering an invisible question.

The train went on that morning, not only carrying a trio of close, wondeful friends, but to lead a destined couple back to the place where they will spend many more magical evenings in eachother's company.

_The End_.

**

* * *

Authors note:** Kinda a nothing ending, butonly if you look at it that way. -smile- Bye, everyone, see you next time.  
Lyrics from The Motion City Soundtrack - "Everything is alright." 


	7. Alternate Ending

**Heartstrings and Beach Things  
**By ASortof wing

**_Disclaimer: Wahh. I don't own any content of Kingdom Hearts/2. And Boo, I don't own Lyrics. _**

Alternate Ending.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.  
_**Outside of the cave, crickets had began to immerge from their hiding places, after the horrible storm took northward, away from the island. A small breeze had been left behind - A breeze favoring change.

Inside, Sora slept inches away from Kairi. They had shifted during the night and were now very comforable, the cold ground feeling very relaxing from the summer heat. One big difference in the cave was that during the hard gusts of wind the storm caused, rocks shifted - creating a small opening where the moonlight could shine through. This illumated the cave nicely.

Sora was having a vivid dream.  
_He saw a scorching desert - the sun large and red in the sky. It wasn't the friendly sky he had once known. There was a man dressed in what seemed like metal, thick armor which covered his entrie body and head. After watching the man step up onto a sand dune, he saw that there were two more like him - another boy and girl. This man had a giant keyblade with multiple prongs - nothing Sora had ever seen looked this damaging. _

The wind swept against their armor as they walked toward three weathered weapons which were jammed into the ground next to one another. Two keyblades and a sword. One was his keyblade! One looked like the one which the King fought with.. The last weapon was Riku's sword..

His eyes were the mans eyes. Sora could see what he could see. As the both of them looked around, they saw they were surrounded with Keyblades. Hundreds of thousands of them, all wrenched into the ground of all different sizes and shapes.

Keyblade war. This was the thought that came into Sora's subconcious as he woke, suddenly. Sweat had formed on his forhead and on the bridge of his nose. He breathed irregularly as he looked at the still slumbering Kairi, comfortable in her towel.

Sora's heart stopped. He glanced down at the ground and saw his shadow..There was a light, a light in the cave. He glanced up at the gap the storm had made in the cave's celing. No, this light was to weak. It was not the source.

Slowly, Sora looked behind him. His pupils became tiny dots as he stared into the source of his shadow -

_The door. _

The door which once led Sora onto his first adventure to Kingdom Hearts was now open for a second time. Sora's eyes shifted from the door to Kairi and back again.  
**_  
Should I stay, or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble..  
If I stay it will be double._**

Sora stood up and reached into his bag for his clothes. He slipped on his boxers, a pair of jeans, and a white shirt, all very silently.

He headed for the door.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

And walked in.

Darkness...

_The End?_

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:** AHHH! ALTERNATE ENDING! Okay, so, the dream was obviously KH2's secret ending. It ties in very well with everything, I think. -big happy mysterious grin- Hope you liked it. I know I did!


End file.
